boffandomcom-20200223-history
Momo
Momo is a character within Breath of Fire III & IV. She is a red-haired, long-eared young woman, who is a part of the Grassrunner clan. Biography Breath of Fire III Momo is a reclusive scientist who holed herself up in a great tower after her father's, Repsol's, death in order to try to finish his incomplete research on the magical ore known as chrysm. She is possesses a great deal of a natural genius probably inherited from her father. This intelligence comes with an unintentional arrogance that she exhibits by making claims that her father's research (and therefore some of her own) is great and probably infallible. Despite this however, she is a kind-hearted individual who's curiosity and intelligence drive her to finding new ways for science to benefit the world. Momo is first introduced to Ryu and Nina when they take refuge in the tower from Balio and Sunder's henchmen. They tell Momo about their dilema and she takes it upon herself to help them escape, as she's the only one who knows the tower inside out. After they escape, they head to the Coffee Shop, where Momo reunites with Palet, who invites them to The Plant. Accepting his invite, they head there to fix their little "mutant" problem. Afterwards, Peco joins the party. Enroute to Wyndia, Palet betrays the group to Balio and Sunder. They are shipped to Genmel, where they enter in the Contest of Champions to win their freedom. During the contest, either Momo or Peco, unfortunately, are held captive in a cage. Once the contest ends, Momo/Peco is freed, they finally kill Balio and Sunder, and they head to Angel Tower. In the game's second-half, Momo follows Ryu and his friends to discover the origin of the machines that wash up on the shores of the Eastern World. Playing a much bigger role, Momo is required at practically every location, as she is the only character that is tech savy. Breath of Fire IV Momo makes a cameo appearance in Breath of Fire IV as a master. She seems to be very confused and feels that she doesn't belong there. Feeling this way, she thinks that she is originally from another dimension. Momo is located in Wyndia inside of, what appears to be, a windmill. Game Data Breath of Fire III Stats Breath of Fire IV 8|AP= |PWR= |DEF= |WIS= |AGL= |Ability=Spray Clip Oracle Egghead|Criteria=Play until time exceeds 25 hours Play until time exceeds 30 hours Play until time exceeds 40 hours Play until time exceeds 50 hours}} Use in Battle Momo is an interesting character in battle as she wields a chrysm-powered bazooka. Her attack power is very easily astronomical, but the chaotic nature of her weapon makes her accuracy immediately shoddy. Even with the accuracy increasing Artemis Cap, she struggles to hit her enemies. Her magical capabilities are far more balanced, however, her intelligence and AP make her a capable magician in her own right. She possesses some moderately powerful healing spells, and a scant number of earth-elemental offensive spells, but her forte is support magic. She is the only character able to use the most useful spell Might, an attack enhancer, and has the AP to spare for copious uses of Protect and Speed. Her defense is quite low, but she has above average speed. She is very often a part of a player's final line up due to her potent combination of status enhancing spells, offensive magic, attack power, and speed. Alternatively, with the right set-up, you can also employ her high attack power to good use. The safest way is to apprentice Momo to D'Lonzo giving her higher accuracy (though she'll still need the Artemis Cap) and a modest boost in attack and agility, easily making her a viable attacker for regular battles. Another way is to partner her with Bunyan early on as a master and capitalize on pure attack, though you can easily mix and match to suit your preference. What does make this tick is that Bunyan's skills such as Focus and Super Combo allows Momo to deal a tremendous amount of damage which never misses. Couple that with a naturally high attack and early access to elemental weapons and you have another character that can match Ryu for boss fights. As for defense goes, apprenticing her under Fahl helps to boost her HP and Defensive stats, which increases her low-moderate tanking ability. Gallery Image:Momo.jpg|Momo from Breath of Fire III }} Category:Characters Category:Breath of Fire III Characters Category:Breath of Fire IV Characters Category:Breath of Fire IV Masters Category:Protagonist Category:Grassrunner Category:Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Breath of Fire III Category:Breath of Fire IV